


Hard to Grow Up-Year 1

by CrystalAzul



Series: Master and Detective [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beyond Birthday & L Are Twins, Beyond Birthday Being Creepy, Bondlock, F/M, Family Feels, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Harry Potter Changes His Name, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter-centric, Holmes Brothers, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Potterlock, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Q (James Bond) is a Holmes, Ron Weasley Bashing, Secret Identity, Shinigami Eyes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wizard Sherlock Holmes, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding, surprising lack of focus on soulmates for a soulmate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: Albus Dumbledore never suspects his pawn isn't where he left him. It isn't until his saviour’s Hogwarts acceptance letter refuses to send that he even becomes concerned. By then eleven years have past and the Dursley's have nearly forgotten the oddity. As the years pass the public becomes increasingly demanding that the child be found.Meanwhile, the three Holmes brothers attend Hogwarts. Together they search for their soulmates, discover suspicious plots, make friends and enemies alike all while learning magic and breaking the preconceived notions of Britain's magical society.--Under Rewrite
Relationships: L (Death Note) & Harry Potter, L (Death Note)/Harry Potter, Mycroft Holmes & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Sherlock Holmes & Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Master and Detective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504838
Comments: 47
Kudos: 383





	1. A Lioness's Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is your regular reminder that I do not own Harry Potter, Death Note, James Bond, Sherlock Holmes, nor anything else recognizable from a cannon universe. As you can imagine I would be insanely rich if I did. I do own this fanfiction story as it is a product of my imagination and my creativity. I, however, am making no monetary profit from this fanfiction. I am merely playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself. Hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hogwarts Staff realize Albus has lost The-Boy-Who-Lived

#  **Chapter 1. A Lioness's Rage**

* * *

Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall startles as one of the owls carrying the school acceptances returns and drops the unopened envelope on Minerva’s desk. She looks at it in stupefaction for a moment, then watches the owl flying away. 

“What in Merlin’s name?” she murmurs, picking up the envelope and setting down her raspberry tea. 

When Minerva reads the name, her eyes widen in shock. She forces herself to read the name again just to be certain what she is seeing is correct. It is entirely possible this is a prank after all. The letter lacks even the address and location all Hogwarts letters are automatically assigned with. Once she has assured herself that this is no prank she is stalking towards the Headmaster’s office. Minerva’s anger grows with every step. 

With every turn, her magic begins to lash out of her tightly held control. She's tailed by her fellow Professor’s Filius Flitwick, Professor Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout, Aurora Sinistra and Madam Poppy Pomfrey. Her entourage are rightfully alarmed and increasingly worried and enraged with every word hissed from her mouth. Both Severus Filius, having been the ones to initially hear her rant and start the progression are rightfully enraged.

“I told ‘em didn’ I!” Professor Minerva McGonagall is currently ranting. “The  _ worst  _ sort of Muggles! He had the nerve, nay the Gaul tah leave Lily and James’ son like the post on a muggle stoop! And now letters bein’ returned unopened and unaddressed! Oh, I shoulda checked on the lad. Not listen’d tah an old man’s blind faith! Someone shoulda checked up on the wee bairn. Someone shoulda checked.” 

She finally comes to an abrupt halt before the gargoyle guard. She closes her tear-filled eyes and takes a deep breath before her eyes snapped open and she hissed out the ridiculous password. “Starbursts,” the gargoyle, moves aside without delay. “Feel free to follow,” Minerva calls over her shoulder with tear-filled eyes and a predator's grin. The group then stalk up the moving staircase and into the Headmaster’s office. Albus looks up from his chessboard surprised but quickly makes his way behind his desk. 

“Lemon drop?” Albus asks in the dead silence of the room.

“No.” Professor Severus Snape bites out his usually monotone voice filled with rage at everything he's learned about the supposedly spoiled nationwide celebrity. The child of his sister in all but blood.

“What seems to be the problem?” Headmaster Albus Dumbledore asks, popping a lemon drop laced with calming drought into his own mouth.

Professor Minerva McGonagall throws the letter onto his desk. “Returned unopened, Headmaster,” she says. “There isn’t even an address, just the name. Harry Potter’s letter no less.”

“Oh, dear,” Albus murmurs. “Thank you, Minerva. I’ll handle it from here. Am I to assume the rest of you are here for the same reason?”

Minerva wants to snarl at the man, to rip him to shreds. Lily and James were her star Gryffindors. They were two of her favorite cubs. Instead, she pulls herself to her full height and stares down at him until he meets her eyes. “And how, exactly, Albus, shall you be handling it?”

He blinks at her over those gaudy and unnecessary spectacles and then gestures towards one of his ridiculous devices. “He is healthy,” Albus says. “I shall send someone to Lily’s sister to fetch the boy.”

“What are you babbling on about?” Severus demands. “Lily was an only child.”

Just like that Minerva’s boiling rage-filled blood turns ice cold with dread. “What?” she asks sharply. “Albus  _ please  _ tell me you at least  _ checked  _ before leaving the wee bairn with those muggles.” Minerva hisses out. 

Albus, damn him, simply looks lost, confused, and slightly worried. Minerva turns toward her colleagues looking for backup and finds them all glaring down the esteemed Hogwarts Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore may be a mere school Headmaster but he has the resources that they do not. 

“Find him, Albus.” Professor Filius Flitwick demands “And not just because you will not survive the political fall out if you don't.” It then occurs to Minerva that  _ someone  _ has been giving interviews on Harry Potter’s behalf and no doubt  _ benefiting from them _ .

Albus' face is solemn, no twinkle in his eyes natural or charmed. “I will send out a search party,” he promises.

“And who, exactly,” Professor Pomona Sprout demands her voice unusually icily, “shall you be sending?”

When Albus declares, “The Order, of course,” Minerva decides that enough is enough.

Their world is not a chessboard and she is sick of him treating everyone as though they are no more than chess pieces and he the player. Perhaps this is the slap of reality she needs to wake up and see what her idol has become. Why did she never check up on the boy? Ten years is a long time. Albus’ devices show the child still lives, but not where. Is he being cared for? Is he loved? Albus dismisses them all from his office and Minerva quietly follows her colleagues. Her anger is, just a moment, simmering. She lets it simmer. She must choose her battles wisely, and there are so many other children in her care. She is, after all, a lioness and the leader of her pack.


	2. The Holmes Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holmes brothers, Mycroft, Sherlock and Hadrian are perhaps not the most normal boys. They are however happy and loved and that is all that matters.

#  **Chapter 2. The Holmes Brothers**

* * *

The Holmes brothers, 13-year-old Mycroft and the 11-year-old triplets Quirinus, Sherlock and Hadrian are perhaps not the most normal of boys. They spend their mornings, after breakfast but before school, competing with each other. In between classes, The Holmes boys don't chat with friends or even run amuck on the playground. Instead, the Holmes brothers visit the library to read, play chess or challenge each other to create a new code for their latest computer game. After school, the three children attend their advanced MMA (Mixed Martial Arts) class before heading to either their Firearms, Kendo, or Archery class depending on the day. Once at home, the Holmes brothers study magical theory and train themselves in wandless magic.

This routine was interrupted and subsequently modified two years ago when the eldest Holmes brother, Mycroft Holmes, began Hogwarts. In the muggle world, Mycroft is being homeschooled online. In truth, he is attending a wizarding boarding school yet while still working toward his A-levels into the muggle world. Mycroft remains at the top of his year either way. Their weekly routine will need to be modified again this year. This year all three 11-year-old Holmes triplets; Sherlock, Quirinus and Hadrian, will be starting classes at one of the UK’s primer magical boarding schools. Specifically, they are attending Hogwarts. The Holmes triplets are all excited to attend the famous and historic school but the siblings are also worried for Hadrian. 

Hadrian was once Mummy’s cousin Lillian’s son. He was blood adopted back into the main family by their parents. Aunt Lillian Potter nee Holmes and her husband Uncle James Potter were both murdered. That very night Hadrian was kidnapped by the Hogwarts Headmaster. He was then just abandoned in a London alleyway by whatever muggle family he was left with. Thankfully Mummy and Father were witness to the shocking sight and were able to save Hadrian's life. Like most genealogy and family history it is all very confusing but their parents insist it is very important for them to know. 

The boys are all worried that someone will somehow identify Hadrian as the famous Harry Potter. After all, someone has given outlandish interviews in his place and is seeking fame. Whoever they are they’ll be sure to panic once they realise that Harry Potter no longer exists and hasn't for nearly 10 years. This worry has led to the Holmes triplets becoming thick as thieves and paranoid of strangers. As the youngest children in the family, they're also naturally doted on and protected fiercely by their older brother Mycroft. Oftentimes they are even protected to a fault. Mycroft is a worrier and a planner first and foremost. 

* * *

“Boys,” Countess Margaret Holmes calls up the double staircase with a modified Sonorous charm. “your Hogwarts letters and the school shopping lists are here.”

“Our letters are here!?” 11-year-old Quirinus Holmes cheers from his room before rushing out and into the hall. He's dressed in a green jumper over a white shirt and grey trousers. His feet are covered in colourful mismatched striped socks and he still has on his slippers. “Sherlock!” Quirinus shouts now banging on his brother's door “Wake up! You gotta wake up, Sherlock! We got our letters!”

“Yes, I heard you the first time. You keep saying we got our letters. Just what letters are you going on about?” 11-year-old Sherlock Holmes asks, poking his messy bedhead head out of his room before stepping out and rubbing his eyes. He’s still clad in his forest green T-shirt, red joggers and grey socks. “Oh, have all our Hogwarts letters finally arrived?”

“That’s what Mummy just said.” 11-year-old Hadrian Holmes says exiting his room mostly dressed while pulling a brush through his unruly black hair. He’s in grey trousers and a white jumper over a green collared shirt but his feet are bare. “Apparently our Hogwarts acceptance letters and shopping lists have finally arrived.”

“Honestly Sherlock it's almost like you can't even listen properly. Or get dressed on time for that matter.” 13-year-old Mycroft Holmes says after giving his younger brothers a once over as he adjusts his red bow-tie. Mycroft is, as always, dressed immaculately. He's wearing a green jumper over a stiff white collared shirt with the cuffs folded over the jumper's sleeves. His shirts are tucked into his khaki trousers.

“I can listen and get dressed properly on my own perfectly well, you prat!” Sherlock shouts in a huff before spinning on his heel and slamming the door in their faces.

Mycroft, Quirinus, and Hadrian stare after their brother in silence before looking at each other and breaking into wide grins and near-silent snickers. “Think he’ll be mad at me’ the rest of the day?” Mycroft asks with a grin.

“I don't know, but even so that was  _ so  _ worth it,” Hadrian says as he begins to fold his jumper and shirt up to his elbows. Once done he tries to finish brushing his hair only for the brush to get caught in his unruly hair.

“Honestly Hadrian.” Quirinus says with an amused laugh “between the Potter’s the Blacks and the Holmes you have the worst hair I’ve ever seen. You can't even get a charmed brush through it!” he laughs.

“Here let me.” Mycroft offers before beginning to tug on the brush stuck in Hadrian’s hair. 

“Ow! Ow!” Hadrian cries out in pain. “Stop! Stop it!” Hadrian yells pulling on his hair trying to keep it on his head.

“I know what I’m doing just let me-” Mycroft asures Hadrian now tugging harder on his little brother's hair. “I get the brush stuck in my hair all the- Ugh! Time. Merilin, your hair is, like, twice as bad though!” Mycroft curses.

“Maybe we should get that new detangler Mummy bought you,” Quirinus says concerned and wide-eyed with worry. “I was only joking but brushing your hair really isn't supposed to be this hard.”

“No, wait! I think we’ve almost got it!” Hadrian cheers wide-eyed and happy while keeping a tight fist around his hair closest to his head.

“Yeah!” Mycroft readily agrees. “Maybe just one more tug and-” *Crack* “Ow!” Mycroft cries out rubbing on his bruised elbow.

“ _ What _ were you two doing?” Sherlock asks, having come back out of his room, mostly dressed, to see Mycroft on the floor and Hadrian in tears clinging to his head while Quirinus just stands there gaping like a fish.

“Uh-” Mycroft begins only to be interrupted by Hadrian as Countess Margaret Homes rounds the corner. 

“My new brush broke, my hair was pulled out of my head and it’s all Mycroft’s fault!” Hadrian cries in anger and pain. 

“Mycroft, is this true?” Countess Margaret Homes asks crossing her arms and startling her boys with her presence.

“Mummy I- I can explain.” Mycroft stutters wide-eyed.

“Okay, explain then.” Countess Margaret Homes easily agrees. “Hadrian dear, when your big brother is done I want you to explain why Mycroft was on the floor. Quirinus you're the star witness. Sherlock, you get to help me deduce if your brother's stories don't match up.”

“I was trying to get this brush,” Mycroft explains waving around the broken handle. “out of Hadrian's hair and it- well it broke.” Mycroft ends hesitantly while handing over the black hairbrush to his Mummy.

“I see.” Countess Margaret Holmes says looking over the evidence provided in the form of a broken hairbrush handle. “You did very well, Mycroft love. Now Hadrian dear, why don't you explain to Mummy why your big brother is on the floor.”

“Oh, um, well the floors were recently waxed and he was pulling on the brush  _ really  _ hard. The force of his pulling caused Mycroft to slip and fall. He's still sitting there because he's too embarrassed to get up.” Hadrian tacks on with a grin aimed at his big brother who sticks out his tongue and pulls his feet back under himself. 

“Very good, Hadrian dear. Now, Quirinus honey, is there anything you want to add?” 

“They're both telling the truth,” Quirinus says with a shrug. “I just want to point out that this would have likely never even happened if we had just used that new detangler you bought like I suggested.” 

“Yes, I agree it would have been better if you had just persuaded your brothers to use the detangler and hair gel. Okay, Sherlock darling, what is your conclusion based on the evidence provided?”

Sherlock blinks and places his clasped hands in front of his face in thought before proclaiming. “The entire event was an accident. Mycroft was likely trying to help Hadrian by removing a hairbrush that was stuck in his hair. The Homes Family hair, The Black family hair, and The Potter Family hair are both famous for their unruly and curly nature. Despite being an inanimate subject the hair won this round. The force of which Mycroft pulled likely caused the brush to break resulting in Mycroft on the floor and Hadrian in untold pain.”

“Precisely my conclusion, Sherlock darling.” Countess Margaret Holmes says with a satisfied nod. “Now come along we have letters to open, then we will need to decide on schooling for the next seven years.”


	3. Notice: Under Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice: Under Rewrite

####  **Notice:**

Due to my own inability to continue the story from this point, Hard to Grow Up-Year 1 is currently under a MASSIVE rewrite. The New Version Will Have Hermione Granger Bashing. In the New Version, Hermione Will Not be a Homes relative. Additionally, James Bond and Quirinius Homes (aka Q.) Will Not be adults. If you have any further questions please ask in the comment section. I always look forward to my reader's comments. Thank you for reading this far and sticking with me for so long without any updates. :) I do apologise that this is the update you have received but it couldn't be helped. This is the direction the story has taken against all my careful planning.


End file.
